


Lacrimosa Dies Illa

by LadyDimness



Series: Pandora Hearts (French & English) [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDimness/pseuds/LadyDimness
Summary: Une petite rétrospective sur le mariage de Sharon et Reim. Ou comment Sharon aurait nettement préférée épouser Break. (Parce qu'en relisant le manga, il m'a sembler que certaines choses m'avaient largement échapper à l'époque.)





	1. Jour de Larmes

**Author's Note:**

> Blabla de l'auteur : Salut à tous ! Je suis la petite nouvelle du site. J'espère que cette histoire, comme toutes celles que j'écrirais vous plairont. J'essaie au mieux de respecter le caractère des persos, mais c'est pas toujours facile… T_T
> 
> DISCLAMERS : Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas. Tout le génie revient à Jun Mochizuki. L'histoire est mienne, donc pas de reproduction , s'il-vous plait.
> 
> Note : En tout cas, c'est ma première fiction publié, donc soyez indulgent, please. Si vous avez lu ces lignes, je vous remercie. On se retrouve très vite mes petits chatons ! BONNE LECTURE !

Elle savait qu'elle était la pire des personnes au monde, en ce moment même. Quelle honte, de penser ainsi alors que tout lui souriait. Dieu qu'elle était folle ! Des tas de femmes rêveraient d'être à sa place en cet instant, et elle, tout ce dont elle rêvait, c'était d'être ailleurs...

Elle avait, près d'elle, cet homme merveilleux, qu'elle connaissait depuis des années à présent, et qui était sur le point de lui donner sa vie... mais tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il soit un autre...

Elle se haïssait ! Oui, Sharon Rainsworth se haïssait. Penser à un autre homme le propre jour de son mariage ! Imaginer que cet homme qui hantait ses pensées - depuis quatre ans maintenant - puisse être à la place de son futur, et presque, mari. Qu'elle soit damnée pour cela !

Mais Dieu qu'elle l'avait aimée ! Et elle l'aimait toujours aussi passionnément ! Oui, elle était si profondément amoureuse de lui, qu'elle était prête à épouser le seul homme qui partageait ses souvenirs. Et Sharon s'en voulait. Terriblement. Faire subir cela à Reim était horrible de sa part... Il l'épouser par amour, elle l'épousait par dépit... Mais Xerxes Break ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Comme la flamme d'une bougie qui refuse de s'éteindre. Son grand-frère Xers, qu'elle avait fini par considérer autrement alors que les années s'écoulaient lentement. Parce que, et il fallait bien l'avouer, même en sachant que son double contrat le tuait petit à petit, le temps passant, et la fin n'arrivant jamais, elle avait fini par le considérer comme acquis. Oui, son cher Xerxes resterait à ses côtés à jamais... Mais... c'était finalement arrivé... Il était parti... Et avec lui, son âme et son coeur brisé.

Et il lui manquait tant... son petit sourire en coin quand il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose. Sa façon d'apparaître brusquement au moment inopportun, sa goinfrerie, ses jacassements sans fin, ses insultes mesquines qu'il lançait au travers d'Emily... Oui, tout cela lui manquait... Break lui manquait.

« Voulez-vous, Reim Lunettes, prendre mademoiselle Sharon Rainsworth pour être votre femme, pour l'aider dans la régence du domaine Rainsworth, et pour la chérir comme votre compagne éternelle ? »

« Je le veux. »

Si seulement ce n'était pas lui qui prononçait ces mots. Oh, mais qu'elle était sotte ! Oui, sotte de penser ainsi. Ça n'était pas bien ! Ça n'était pas juste ! Ni pour Reim, ni pour elle, ni pour Break d'ailleurs...

Pour une fois, il serait très certainement en colère contre elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher son bonheur en pensant à lui de cette manière. Pas le droit, de souiller sa mémoire par des pensées aussi morose. Quelle honte ! Lui qui était toujours si enjoué !

Mais derrière son voile, cacher aux yeux de tous - et surtout ceux de Reim - son visage dévoilait tout de ses véritables sentiments.

« Voulez-vous, mademoiselle Sharon Rainsworth, prendre Reim Lunettes pour être votre mari et compagnon éternel ? »

Sharon inspira tout doucement. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment Reim qu'elle désirait. Et d'une certaine manière ce n'est pas réellement lui qu'elle épousait, mais ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs du chapelier fou. Et elle s'en voulait. Et surement, que les choses seraient ainsi pour l'éternité qui lui restait à vivre. Si Break, a la fin, n'avait pas souhaiter mourir, aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui ne voulait plus vivre. Parce qu'une vie sans Xerxes Break n'en était pas vraiment une.

Mais elle vivrait pour lui. Et peut-être que dans leurs souvenirs communs du chapelier aveugle qu'elle partageait avec Reim, elle trouverait une certaine paix intérieure.

Alors, lentement, presque en un murmure, elle répondit :

« Je le veux. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En tout cas, je te tiens juste à rappeler que si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, vous pouvez les posées dans les commentaires. Et aussi, que les reviews ne sont pas là pour faire jolie ! Elles permettent à l'auteur de savoir que des gens lisent son travail et l'apprécie, elles permettent définitivement de ne pas décourager l'auteur quant au fait de ne pas abandonner son travail.  
> Alors, s'il-vous-plait, faîtes-vous connaitre, ne serait-ce que de temps en temps. Merci !!


	2. Seconde Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une seconde fin que j'avais écrite à la suite parce que je me sentais frustée avec l'autre. Je voulais que Sharon exprime encore plus ses sentiments. Voilà qui est chose faîte ! ;)

Elle savait qu'elle était la pire des personnes au monde, en ce moment même. Quelle honte, de penser ainsi alors que tout lui souriait. Dieu qu'elle était folle ! Des tas de femmes rêveraient d'être à sa place en cet instant, et elle, tout ce dont elle rêvait, c'était d'être ailleurs...

Elle avait, près d'elle, cet homme merveilleux, qu'elle connaissait depuis des années à présent, et qui était sur le point de lui donner sa vie... mais tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il soit un autre...

Elle se haïssait ! Oui, Sharon Rainsworth se haïssait. Penser à un autre homme le propre jour de son mariage ! Imaginer que cet homme qui hantait ses pensées - depuis quatre ans maintenant - puisse être à la place de son futur, et presque, mari. Qu'elle soit damnée pour cela !

Mais Dieu qu'elle l'avait aimée ! Et elle l'aimait toujours aussi passionnément ! Oui, elle était si profondément amoureuse de lui, qu'elle était prête à épouser le seul homme qui partageait ses souvenirs. Et Sharon s'en voulait. Terriblement. Faire subir cela à Reim était horrible de sa part... Il l'épouser par amour, elle l'épousait par dépit... Mais Xerxes Break ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Comme la flamme d'une bougie qui refuse de s'éteindre. Son grand-frère Xers, qu'elle avait fini par considérer autrement alors que les années s'écoulaient lentement. Parce que, et il fallait bien l'avouer, même en sachant que son double contrat le tuait petit à petit, le temps passant, et la fin n'arrivant jamais, elle avait fini par le considérer comme acquis. Oui, son cher Xerxes resterait à ses côtés à jamais... Mais... c'était finalement arrivé... Il était parti... Et avec lui, son âme et son coeur brisé.

Et il lui manquait tant... son petit sourire en coin quand il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose. Sa façon d'apparaître brusquement au moment inopportun, sa goinfrerie, ses jacassements sans fin, ses insultes mesquines qu'il lançait au travers d'Emily... Oui, tout cela lui manquait... Break lui manquait.

« Voulez-vous, Reim Lunettes, prendre mademoiselle Sharon Rainsworth pour être votre femme, pour l'aider dans la régence du domaine Rainsworth, et pour la chérir comme votre compagne éternelle ? »

« Je le veux. »

Si seulement ce n'était pas lui qui prononçait ces mots. Oh, mais qu'elle était sotte ! Oui, sotte de penser ainsi. Ça n'était pas bien ! Ça n'était pas juste ! Ni pour Reim, ni pour elle, ni pour Break d'ailleurs...

Pour une fois, il serait très certainement en colère contre elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher son bonheur en pensant à lui de cette manière. Pas le droit, de souiller sa mémoire par des pensées aussi morose. C'est une honte ! Lui qui était toujours si enjoué !

Mais derrière son voile, cacher aux yeux de tous - et surtout ceux de Reim - son visage dévoilait tout de ses véritables sentiments.

« Voulez-vous, mademoiselle Sharon Rainsworth, prendre Reim Lunettes pour être votre mari et compagnon éternel ? »

Sharon inspira tout doucement. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment Reim qu'elle désirait. Et d'une certaine manière ce n'est pas réellement lui qu'elle épousait, mais ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs du chapelier fou. Et elle s'en voulait. Et surement, que les choses seraient ainsi pour l'éternité qui lui restait à vivre. Si Break, a la fin, n'avait pas souhaiter mourir, aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui ne voulait plus vivre. Parce qu'une vie sans Xerxes Break n'en était pas vraiment une.

Mais elle vivrait pour lui. Et peut-être que dans leurs souvenirs communs du chapelier aveugle qu'elle partageait avec Reim, elle trouverait une certaine paix intérieure.

Alors, lentement, presque en un murmure, elle répondit :

« Je le veux. »

« Allez-en paix maintenant et vivez votre amour, en partageant le plus précieux don qui vous soit offert, celui de vos vies unies. Et que vos jours soit long sur cette terre. Je vous prononce à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Fermant les yeux, Sharon essaya tant bien que mal de chasser les larmes qui menacer de tomber depuis le début de la cérémonie. Elle renonça finalement, se disant que tout le monde penserait qu'il s'agit de larmes de joie.

Mais quand Reim souleva le voile pour l'embrasser, c'est un visage circonspect qu'il lui offrit.

Et prenant peur qu'il ne découvre le fond de ses pensées, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Et tandis que les lèvres de son époux se posaient sur les siennes, elle se dit que le seul endroit où celles de Break s'étaient posées, étaient sur sa tête...

Offrant des sourires faussement heureux à la foule devant elle, Sharon se surprit à observer ses amis à la dérobée. Ada, à sa droite, qui en parfaite demoiselle d'honneur, pleurer à chaudes larmes. Quand bien même, être dans cette église devait la faire souffrir. Après tout, elle aussi n'épouserait jamais l'homme dont elle était vraiment amoureuse. Penser à Vincent Nightray lui fit chercher Gilbert du regard. Elle le trouva au fond de la salle, avachi contre la porte d'entrer, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. Lui qui, elle le savait, allait passer le reste des siècles à venir à attendre Oz et Alice.

Sharon se mordit les lèvres. Oz et Alice... eux-mêmes, aussi disparut que Break. Quand bien même il y avait encore une chance pour eux, le chapelier était lui, bel et bien mort. N'y avait-il donc rien qui puisse la faire réellement sourire aujourd'hui ?! Par tous les saints, qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter tout cela ?!

Si ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent sous sa robe blanche, Sharon ne s'effondra pas pour autant. Elle devait rester forte. Pour Reim avant tout. Et pour tous les autres ensuite. Sa grand-mère avait, elle aussi, perdue l'homme qu'elle aimée, elle n'en continuait pas moins de sourire. Et c'était à son tour à présent. De puiser du bonheur dans les petites choses du quotidien. Un quotidien qu'elle allait partager avec Reim maintenant. C'était à elle, de faire en sorte que cela marche, quand bien même, le regarder dans les yeux lui rappeler douloureusement ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles tous les trois.

Sharon baissa la tête, observant avec intérêt les fleurs de son bouquet de mariée. Les mêmes que celles, qu'enfant, elle avait offert au triste et meurtrit Kevin Regnard.

« Je suis désolée. »

Si désolée de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse. De ne pas continuer à sourire même après son départ. De ne pas arriver à vivre avec juste son souvenir. Sharon laissa une larme s'écraser sur son bouquet. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments et de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux, souriant au souvenir de leur danse maladroite au manoir d'Isla Yura. Break était effectivement un piètre danseur, mais elle n'en menait pas large non plus du haut de ses 157 cm de l'époque...

Elle devait chérir ces souvenirs. Oh, mais elles les chérissaient déjà tant... Elle expira fortement. Dieu qu'elle était misérable en ce moment même. Break s'esclafferait surement de rire en la voyant. Il lui dirait :

« Rien ne sert de vivre dans le passé, mademoiselle. J'ai déjà expérimenté la chose, et c'est tristement douloureux. Alors, je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

Oui, elle devait arrêtait de vivre dans le passé. Elle devait trouver le moyen de profiter de l'instant présent. Même si son cœur meurtrit martelait de coup sa poitrine. Elle devait tenir le coup. Et peut-être, un jour, le reverrait-elle ? Peut-être leur accorderait-on une vie où ils pourraient enfin être ensembles. En attendant, c'était à Reim qu'elle avait donné la sienne, et c'était pour lui qu'elle se devait de vivre.

Pardonne-moi, Break. » souffla Sharon, finalement décidée.

« Tu as dit quelque chose, ma chère ? »

« Non. Tout va bien. Tout est parfait. »

« J'en suis heureux. »

« Oh ! Reim ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Merci... »

Merci Xerxes Break, pour ces merveilleuses années passaient ensembles. Merci, pour ces souvenirs...

Merci Reim, pour toutes ces années à venir, pour ton amour. Merci, pour ce bonheur qui va suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS, please... 3

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEWS, please... C'est la monaie des auteurs de fanfiction. Vous serez grandement remerciés/récompensés. N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, ça fait plaisir et ça aide à s'améliorer. 3


End file.
